Jory: The Love God
by TessaGray234
Summary: Jory Harcourt is a love god. It's true, every relationship he touches turns to gold. And now, it's his cousin Milt's turn...
1. Chapter 1

Based on the quote from But for You (A Matter of Time, Book 6) by Mary Calmes:

" Oh Milt, honey, are you a badge bunny?"

[Milt] spit out his water. " A what?"

[Jory] raised an eyebrow for his benefit. "Do cops make your balls ache?"

Jory the Love God

I'm Jory Harcourt, long time Chicago resident, husband of the US Marshal Sam Kage, co-father to two amazing kids Kola and Hannah Kage, best friend to Dylan Greer. Also, business partner to Dylan, along with Fallon Strauss at Harvest Design. At 36, I have an amazing family with my brother Dane Harcourt and his wife, Aja and their two kids and all the family that is mine from my husband's side, the wonderful and numerous Kages.

Something else to know about me, besides the fact that due to my ADHD I sometimes have the attention span of a gnat- I also have a special gift for matchmaking. Just ask my friends Evan & Loudon, they've been together 17 years. Ask Kai and his boyfriend of 6 years, Brendon. Ask the various ex-single parents from my kids' school. Hell ask my friend the billionaire Aaron Sutter and his lover, Detective Duncan Stiel. Anyway the point is I have a gift... I am, (dramatic pause) the love god. And I've got my cousin Milton Kage and his cute gym bunny cop in my sites...

./.

"Why can't Dylan or Fallon go?" Sam asks, exasperated.

"Because it's Fal and Shane's anniversary & Mica's birthday is coming up as well. You need to take the kids shopping for a gift by the way." I say using my stepford wife voice, the perky one, while packing my duffel bag and garment bag for my trip to Houston. " You guys will be fine. Your mom's gonna pick up the kids after school and I've made a week's worth of food for you guys. & if you need to be out over night Dane and Aja have agreed to take the kids if Regina can't. It's all fine. It's only a few days."

He looks at me giving him the god-give-me-strength posture. " I just don't want you messing around with Milt's life. You remember what happened with Rachel and that guy you set her up with..."

"Oh, come on Sam, that was just a matter of bad timing and-" Sam cut me off.

"Right, the fact that the guy was married to two other women was just 'bad timing'!" His volume increased.

I finished his packing and turned to Sam, with a hooded gaze. " If I always went with obvious first impressions, we wouldn't be together today." I say sauntering over to my husband and taking him in my arms. The kiss was hot, still after all these years, the heat between us was still an inferno.

./.

To avoid a long drawn out scene, I went to the Chicago O'Hare alone to catch my 11:30 am flight to Houston. I arrived on time and without incident, well unless you count hooking up the flight attendant with the guy sitting beside me in 24 C. The love god strikes again!

"Hey, Milt!" I say walking past the baggage claim of the Bush International Airport to give Milt a hug, once again taking in the tall, perfectly tanned man. Even in December, since it was Houston and Milt was no stranger to a tanning bed. I could see Milt's lean, muscular defined arms in his short-sleeved polo stretched tight across his hard chest, with khaki's finishing off the outfit accentuating his defined legs. Milt was definitely still putting in the hours at the gym. No doubt, for several reasons, one of those reasons I planned to move from the fantasy column to the gorgeous blond reality column, tout suite!


	2. Chapter 2

After Milton picked me up from the airport, we went to lunch and caught up. We both had a busy year between his son and teaching at U Chicago and guest lecturing and spending time with his son he hadn't had time for anything other than an imaginary relationship with the beautiful blonde god who goes to his gym, but as Milton said to me... " That man is the perfect fantasy boyfriend- hot, healthy, kind."

"How do you know he's kind?" I ask.

"Well, he always wipes off the equipment at the gym, and he smiles a lot." Milton said to me on a breathless sigh.

"Uh, huh... We are so going to your gym tomorrow." I say with certainty.

Milton acquiesced, knowing me well enough to know that if I get an idea in my head, that's it.

./.

The next morning Milton and I went to his gym after breakfast. At Hard Bodies, coming out of the locker room, Milt leans over to me and nods his head toward the treadmills. There in the middle of a row of treadmills is a beautiful blonde man. He's about 6'1". Blonde than me and muscular. In the dictionary beside the definition of cop should be a picture of this guy filling every inch of that iconic blue uniform, or in this case his workout sweats.

He's got straight Roman nose, over full pink lips. His eyes are set the perfect distance apart on his face, not too close, not too far and they're the color of a tropical ocean. They sparkle even at a distance.

" Come on." I said to Milton, striding that direction, a determined gleam in my eye.

"But, but..." Milt sputtered beside me, but followed nonetheless.

Lucky for us the gorgeous ( though not as gorgeous as my Sam- how could he be?) guy wasn't wearing an iPod, just running and checking his pulse against his watch occasionally.

As we get nearer I whispered to Milt, " You take one side, I'll take the other..." And I wink at him.

I had tried to work my love god magic from a far with Milt and his cop, given little hints and advice, but to no avail. There was no way I could fail close up and personal.

Milt shook his head at me, but did as I bid.

We both started our machines at an easy pace- good for talking.

I looked over at the guy, caught his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, a good sign.

"Hey." I said. "I'm Jory. Jory Harcourt."

"Hi, I'm Devin, West." He said. We shake, quick and awkward due to the running.

" So Dev, come here often?" I ask to feel out the waters.

A quick smile from Devin answers my number one question.

"Yeah, I work out pretty regularly." He says offering no real details- definite cop.

"What about you?" He continues. " I've never seen you here before- I'd remember that."

" Well, thanks for the compliment Dev. I'm actually here visiting from

Chicago with this gorgeous guy right next to you- my cousin Milt."

Devin looks over and Milton smiles, a good sign he's being smiled at. " Devin West, Milton Kage. Milt, Dev." I introduced them.

" You I do remember." Devin says to Milton and Milt blushes-honest to God, blushes. It's adorable.

"Hey, nice to meet you- I've seen you around too." Way to play it cool, Milt...

"I mean, you're hard to miss-" Milt continued... "I mean, I've definitely seen you too..."Milt stammers.

So much for playing it cool.

I decide to help out before poor Milt trips over his tongue. Talking to his adonis will hopefully become easier for him with familiarity.

"Since I'm visiting Milt is taking me to see all the sights this week. Are you a native Houstonian, Dev? Know your way around the city?"

"Yeah, I'm from here so I know all the attractions." Devin says to me and then turns to Milt. "So where are you taking Jory, Milt?" And I think Milt wants tell when Devin says his name, but he pulls himself together to answer.

"Well, I thought we'd try segways at Allen Parkway and then go out to eat at Brennan's." Milt says, clearly pleased with his audience.

"Oh, I love Brennan's. Their Creole food is really authentic, I've been to New Orleans before the flood. Their food is dead on."

I can hear Devin's smiling in his voice and see Milt responding in kind.

"Yes, I've been since and Breenan's is really a throw back. A lot of the old ways have been lost, it's a little ironic how authentic Brennan's is now."

And away we go - they talked through out our workout including me but really into each other I could tell. They spotted each other on the weights, I declined, just letting them have their moment. We all did our cool down together and they exchanged numbers.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at Brennan's for dinner." Devin says to us smiling as he headed for his locker, thankfully on the other side of the dividing wall in the locker room-there's ogling and there's stalking.

I look at Milt and hear him sigh his goodbyes. I'm already planning to be a little under the weather that night to give my lovebirds time alone to get to know each other better. This is almost too easy!


End file.
